Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of online or web-based e-mail services, particularly those available for free (e.g., Yahoo! Mail, Google Mail, Microsoft's Hotmail, etc.). It is noted that these web-based e-mails services have gained great popularity among users and can provide considerable amounts of storage space (e.g., typically several gigabytes or more per account) for user e-mails and related attachments. Because of this available storage space, it is further noted that users often repurpose such e-mail services as online document or file repositories. For example, a user may email documents to himself or herself for storage and subsequent retrieval. However, because these services were not designed for use as document repositories, they generally do not provide tools for easily managing files that have been, for instance, sent as attachments to emails in the services for storage. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to facilitating use of online communication accounts such as web-based e-mail services for file storage.